It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown
It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown is the fourth episode of VeggieTales series and the fourth Bob and Larry in that series. It is based upon Charles M. Schulz's comic strip Peanuts and a parody of the TV special of the same name. Plot The special begins with Larry roller-skating all over town. On his way back from a birthday party, he passes by a garden where he hears someone singing ("O Mio Babbino Caro") As he enters the garden, he learns that a little girl named Mimi is the person that was singing. After Larry and Mimi spend time gardening together, Larry invites her to his birthday party which she accepts. Larry keeps hearing Mimi's singing voice everywhere he goes and can't seem to stop thinking about her. As Larry is writing his guest list for his birthday party, Bob asks who Mimi is. After Larry tells him, Bob thinks that it's ridiculous that Larry is inviting a girl that he just met and thinks Mimi will not show up, but Larry is positive that she will. Larry then said worriedly, "Don't you think Mimi loves me?! Does she?! Does she?!?" Bob On the day of Larry's birthday party, Larry wonders where Mimi could be. When Pa Grape, Archibald and Charlie Brown bring out Larry's birthday cake lights the candles and everybody starts singing "Happy Birthday" to him, Larry tries to get them to stop, but to no avail. As soon as everybody finishes singing, Larry hears Mimi singing "Happy Birthday" from outside. After Mimi finishes singing to Larry, she gives him a flower and a kiss. At first, Larry is sad when Mimi has to leave, but he later starts dancing along with everyone else. When the scene switches to Larry talking to Bob about if he'll ever see Mimi again, Woodstock shows up, whistling the song that Mimi sang. Bob and Larry smile as Mimi is coming back to the house. Mimi shows up to Bob and Larry. She questions, "What do I have to get along with the everyone, huh? You can get along with me, don't you Larry? And you too can get along with Larry and I, don't you Bob?" The three characters decided to become pals, before they sign a peace treaty, Mimi asked Bob and Larry that they'll never need to be afraid because the God is the biggest. She questions to Bob and Larry that the Bible tells us about how Jesus sent the disciples by ship back to the "other side" of the Sea of Galilee (the western side) while he remained behind, alone, to pray. Night fell and the sea arose as the ship became caught in a wind storm. After rowing against the wind for most of the night, the disciples saw Jesus walking on the sea. They were frightened, thinking they were seeing a spirit, but when Jesus told them not to be afraid, they were reassured. After Jesus entered the ship, the wind ceased, and they arrived at land. Bob and Larry remember the lesson after Mimi made an explanation how Jesus tells the disciples not to be afraid. Later, the trio are walking until they come across a mud puddle. Mimi uses her coat as a way of crossing before a delivery truck splashes them with mud, leaving them in blackface. The delivery truck drops a package, leaving Bob, Larry, and Mimi to see what's in it. They see that it is a steak and take it home to grill it. Before they decide to eat it, they draw a line on each with a chalk to determine which size would they have. But each of them is greedy and offers themselves the biggest. After Mimi gives Bob a small piece, she gives Larry the bone which causes the cucumber to point at Mimi in the back with a spoon. The trio then talk over about Larry's birthday party before they eat the steak and share a toothpick for their teeth. The trio try to catch the steak but it falls into the sewers. Anguished by what happened, Tom, Jerry and Spike realize they can no longer be good pals again. Spike angrily rips up the treaty and then runs to the outside of the house, again picking the baseball bat up, while Tom picks up the pan and Jerry takes the pipe up again to continue beating each other up. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Mimi *Pa Grape *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus van Pelt *Sally Brown *Archibald Asparagus Home media VHS Fun Facts Moral(s) *Do not be afraid of anything. *Do not let fear dictate your life.